


Conflicted

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo is starting to have difficulty resisting Dee’s advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo, he's not sure he can trust himself to resist Dee's advances when they're alone together,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Not long before Vol. 7.

At the beginning it wasn’t so bad. Back then, he didn’t really know Dee and his partner’s behaviour was more of an annoyance than anything else, but so much had changed since then. Dee was no longer just the guy he worked with, he was Ryo’s closest friend, and his attentions were maybe not quite so unwelcome as Ryo had originally insisted. Which was where Ryo’s problems really began.

He liked Dee far more than he probably should, and not exactly just as a friend. Every time Dee pounced, it was getting more and more difficult for Ryo to push him away and say no; in fact, on more than one occasion, he’d found himself pulling the other man closer and holding on. Once or twice, the thought of saying no hadn’t even crossed his mind and if Dee hadn’t stopped of his own accord… Suffice to say, Ryo wasn’t at all sure what might have happened.

But while he was gradually coming to the conclusion that what Dee had in mind for them might actually be what he wanted too, Ryo was positive of one thing: he was nowhere near ready to take things that far yet. In his head, he knew he needed more time, but his body was starting to have other ideas and he wasn’t at all sure whether he could trust himself if he was alone with Dee and things started to get physical.

The only solution was to make sure that he and Dee were never alone together in an intimate setting, but that was easier said than done. Dee had a way of manipulating any situation to his advantage, and it would surely only be a matter of time before they found themselves in exactly the situation Ryo was trying to avoid.

How much longer could he rely on Bikky and Carol to come to the rescue, saving him from his traitorous body’s reaction to the other man’s advances? It was unfair to the kids to expect them to act as chaperones, preserving his modesty. He needed to start acting like a man instead of a shy and skittish virgin.

And he would, soon. Just, not quite yet.

The End


End file.
